Beyond The Scars
by azureveur
Summary: Ficlet. Blair/Chuck. "Aku masih tak yakin dengan acara konyol itu, namun sekarang aku merasakannya untukmu. I love you, Chuck." -Blair.


**Warning: **based on an absurd dream.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Gossip Girl © Cecily von Ziegesar & The CW Television Network.

**BEYOND THE SCARS**

**-azureveur**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada surai lembayung yang mewarnai langit Manhattan di akhir bulan Desember. Suasana malam natal kian riuh, disarati tempik pikuk sepanjang Fifth Avenue.

New Yorkers enggan mengisi malam elok mereka dengan sedikit sentuhan opera sabun di teve lokal. Lebih baik, menyibukkan diri—bermain sepatu luncur bersama pasangan—ketimbang menatap embun yang bergayut di kisi-kisi jendela. Membosankan, sebut mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Chuck Bass? Dua hal yang sempat meramaikan hidupnya raib begitu saja di penghujung malam natal. Kini, ia mengambil tempat senyap di Communitea—_spot _hangat yang seharusnya diperuntukkan bagi Dan Humphrey.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Vanessa berceletuk, menyodorkan daftar minuman.

"Earl Grey saja," Chuck hanya sempat melirik, setelah sebelumnya menanggalkan mantel dan duduk bersandar di tepi sofa.

Gadis itu cepat saja melenggang, membelakangi sebuah konter mungil, dan berbisik ke telinga teman sejawatnya. Gosip? Mungkin saja.

Selentingan tentang empat sekawan di Upper East Side bukanlah hal yang tak lazim bagi para biang gosip. Namun sayangnya, tajuk rencana itu dirasa kurang pas untuk momen serupawan natal.

"Ini pesananmu," bisik Vanessa, mengangsurkan secangkir teh panas.

"_Thanks_ …" lagi-lagi Chuck tak menatapnya. Perlahan ia menyesap teh di cangkir sembari mencuri lihat ke arah onggokan surat kabar. _Headline _sepanjang malam natal adalah tajuk terbaik dalam sepekan—tanpa berita kriminal atau pun kabar burung mengenai bursa saham.

Bunyi gemerincing tak ayal membuat manik kelabu milik Chuck menyalang. Pintu berbingkai kayu itu terdorong dari luar. _Yeah_, Blair Waldrof dan busananya begitu perlente, didampingi mantel beledu yang menyelubungi atasan _halter top_. Ia nampak anggun—bersanding sempurna dengan jabatan '_Queen B'_ yang disandangnya di Constance Billiard School.

"Blair?" tanya Chuck terhenyak.

"Hey, Chuck. Kau nampak terkejut? Kaget menjumpaiku di kedai doyong ini?"

Chuck tertawa, hambar. Communitea jelas bukan tempat yang tepat bagi mereka. Terlalu bersahaja. Bahkan terlalu _folks _bagi penghuni Upper East Side kelas menengah.

"Er, jadi apa yang membawa dirimu kemari?" alis tebal itu terangkat.

"Tidak ada. Kau mengusirku?" Bibir Blair mengerucut, ditambah dahinya yang kerut-merut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja terasa aneh jika mendapatimu memasuki pintu itu." Chuck menatap sekilas ke arah pintu tua yang memisahkan serambi luar dan pelataran depan.

"Ah …" Blair tak lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan cepat tangannya merebut cangkir panas di hadapannya dan menyeruput hingga tandas.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan—" seru Chuck, tak terima bahwa jatah minumannya telah dirampas. Blair terkekeh. Tatapannya meruncing, sampai-sampai Chuck merasa keheranan dengan tingkahnya.

"Hentikan. Ada yang aneh pada dirimu, Blair," pemuda itu memberungut.

"Kau tak ingin kutemani di tengah malam natal ini?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Di mana Nate? Seharusnya ia menjemputmu." Lagi-lagi Chuck menatap arloji dan mengecek keberadaan ponselnya.

"Tunggu. Kau hendak memanggil Nate untuk datang kemari?"

Chuck mengangguk. Masalah Blair bukan serta-merta menjadi urusannya seperti dahulu kala. Seiring bergantinya hari, perhial sepele itu akan diangsurkan kepada keluarga Archibald—calon suami Blair yang begitu memesona.

"Tidak, Chuck. Bisakah kita membiarkan Nate untuk menikmati pesta bujangnya?" ujar Blair, memelas.

Chuck tak lagi tersenyum sebagaimana mestinya, kini lesung pipit itu seolah membeku. Terpatri di dasar hatinya, kendati ia tak dapat meluapkan seluruh kebahagiaan singkat itu dalam sekelebat mata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Suasana mendadak hening. Blair mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sembari menguar tatapan ke seantero ruang kedai.

Sesekali ia berdecak, namun sekonyong-konyong terhenti. "Chuck, aku bosan," ucapnya lesu.

"Ingin kupanggilkan Serena untuk menjemputmu?"

Ia menggeleng. Tak biasanya Blair tak mengacuhkan Serena, apalagi jika gadis glamor itu mengajaknya ke Henri Bendel. Ada yang aneh pada diri Blair malam ini.

"_Okay_, kalau kau ingin menunggu di kedai ini untuk malam natal, sepertinya aku harus kembali."

Gadis itu terkesiap, berdiri. "Bisakah kau tinggal untuk malam ini?"

Bibir Chuck enggan menjawab, namun ia hanya berbisik, "aku harus kembali."

"Tidak untuk hari perpisahanmu, 'kan?"

Chuck mendelik. Ia tak menyangka Blair tahu tentang hal yang disembunyikannya.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu akan berangkat?"

"Kau tak perlu mengatarku," jawabnya, sinis.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Chuck," pekik Blair, gusar. Perona mata _burgundy-_nya seolah-olah luntur, melarung lenyap; bercucuran air mata.

Chuck terdiam. Didekapnya Blair dengan hati-hati. "Maafkan aku …" kalimat itu mungkin takkan cukup untuk merajut kembali luka yang terkelupas.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Chuck. Tapi bisakah kau tinggal, untuk pesta pernikahanku besok?" pinta Blair, terisak. Mata teduhnya tak nampak sepercik semangat.

Bibir Chuck terkunci. Hatinya seolah dirajam sembilu. "Entahlah …"

"Aku masih tak yakin dengan acara konyol itu, namun sekarang aku merasakannya untukmu. _I love you, _Chuck."

Chuck tak dapat lagi berkutik. Jawaban itu memang hendak didengarnya, namun tidak untuk malam ini. Nate Archibald adalah sahabatnya. Dan cinta selamanya takkan sepadan untuk merusak persahabatan abadi.

Tanpa bersuara, pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya. Membiarkan sang wanita menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan perasaan yang remuk redam.

_I've always loved you, _Blair …

Kalimat itu 'lah yang mungkin terpatri di otaknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dan mencumbuinya di kursi penumpang sebuah _limo_. Dan ia sadar bahwa keputusan itu takkan pernah salah.

****FIN****


End file.
